big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken mcnickle
Ken_mcnickle was a houseguest in Big Brother 6 and Big Brother 11. Biography Big Brother 6 Bio Ken was regarded in BB6 as being the worst houseguest by far. During majority of the game, Ken laid low and did little to no gameplay nor strategy. He won barely any competitions, mostly hiding behind threats like ProudBotch. He managed to remain away from getting evicted, regardless of the fact barely any houseguests favored him. He was brought to the final 3, not winning any parts of the final HOH. Lucky for him, Dark Knight4 decided to evict GreenPotatoez over him. Due to his poor gameplay, he placed runner-up with 0 votes to win. Big Brother 11 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get another chance to return? Yes I'm excited to return hopefully to play a better game and win this time around What will be your top 3 favorite things to see back in BB? The comps, the house and the overall feeling of being in the game Will you play differently this time around? Yes cause I wanna win this time. Who would you love to return with? Rhealistic because she's a queen. Final thoughts? I'm just ready to get in there and play! Bio Ken entered the Big Brother 11 game with a much different strategy than last time. He was able to stir away from any major drama occurring in the house with a very middle-man game style the first few weeks. When winning week 2's HOH, he went with what the cast wanted at the time. This kept any major blood off his hands but did make players notice he is noticeably good in competitions. With Fineperson24 leaving on his HOH, he didn't have many people upset at him as Fine had little to zero actual allies who would avenge her departure. Entering week 3, he wasn't on anyone's initial radar and seemed to have been safe for the most part. However, when TiceMaiden won week 3's Egypt HOH, he was put into danger once his team was nominated. It wasn't so much due to the fact of him being a target but rather a secondary target. Since Emeraldspades was in danger, her alliance mostly decided to vote out Ken. This did not protect Emerald from leaving but resulted in Ken getting the boot as well. He placed 17th and was the fourth overall passenger evicted. Host Opinion I do not have much to say about Ken's gameplay in BB6. I felt for the most part his strategies were weak and he was constantly in drama that didn't benefit him in the long run. I do give him credit for winning two competitions but I feel he was mostly dragged to the finale due to his allies seeing him as an easy person to win against. This was proven to be true when Dark Knight4 succeeded in winning 9-0 against Ken. Overall I felt like Ken's downfall was his impression on his housemates, not so much the failure to win competitions. Ken then later appeared on Big Brother 11 as one of the returning players. I was really curious on how Ken would play this time around due to his previous faults. He definitely came to win, when he was able to succeed in winning week 2's HOH. His decision to keep tides low was smart. I felt like it was the best move at the time and not much else would of benefited him. I do not feel Ken's downfall and eviction was necessarily his fault, as he received only a few votes to evict. I do wish to see Ken get a proper comeback story in the future but all in all, good job on stepping up your competition game this time around and giving an impression on the cast very early that I feel was an improvement from BB6. Thanks for playing! Player History - Big Brother 6 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *He was always nominated after Week 9. **Regardless he made it to Final 2. *He is the only finalist to not receive a single vote from the Jury. *He is the only 17th placer to have a competition win. Category:HouseGuests Season 6 Category:2nd Place Category:Runner-Up Category:LGBT Houseguests Category:HouseGuests Season 11 Category:17th Place